The mysterious girl
by IE11GOfanforever
Summary: Anonymus is a new memeber of Raimon's soccer club and after she joined the club everything changes. What's the secret behind the girl's awesome skills? Why doesn't she want to talk about her family? What mysterious things are there in her sportsbag? And what's with that necklace she wears? Her secret is even bigger than her team thinks. Rewrite of the series. Please leave reviewes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A new start

 _"It's the first day of school in Raimon Jr. High. The welcoming ceremony ended a few minuts ago when someone is knocking on the clubroom's door."_

*knocking*

\- Come in - says Endou. The door opened end revealed coach Fuyukai.

\- What happend Coach?- asks Endou with both excitement and worry in his voice.

\- I want to introduce you your new teammate- said Fuyukai indifferently and stepped away from the door revealing a girl with long black hair bright green eyes and Raimon's uniform.

\- Hello- says the girl in a friendly voice- my name is Ookami Anonymus and I'm happy to join the club.

\- A girl?- says Someoka sardonically- Can she even play soccer?

Yes I can Someoka-san- says Anonymus with a much less friendly voice- and I'm going to prove it to you!. And with that promise in her mind, she takes a soccer ball and leaves the clubroom. Everybody looks at each other in the clubroom and thinks about the same two questions: _How did she knew Someoka's name?_ and _How will she prove that she really can play soccer?_ And to find out the answers to their questions they followed Anonymus.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The new star

 _"While the club members came out Anonymus has reached halfway to the field, when..."_

Hey newbie!- shouted a tall boy at Anonymus- Where do you think you'r going? The adressed stopped, turned back and looked deeply into the boy's eye.

\- I'm going to the soccer field to practice- said the girl quietly and turned back towards the field. The boy freezed for a moment, but then he started to laugh.

-HAHAHAHA...Did you heard it guys- turned the boy towards his mates who were laughing to, with tears in their eyes because of the laughter- this girl said she's going to practice! Anonymus stopped, because she became a little frustrated, but then she took a deep breath and turned towards the laughing boys.

\- Could you please tell me what is so funny about what I said?- asked with a little anger in her voice.

\- Nothing little girl- said the boy with a little more seriousness in his voice- except from the fact that girls do not play soccer.

\- Really,- she said and it could be seen that she is about to became angry- And could you please tell me why?

-Why? It's because girls aren't as strong as boys and because they are too clumsy for it. Haven't your parents tell you? When Anonymus heard the word "parents" she freezed and automatically placed her hand onto her chest and tears gather into her eyes.

\- Don't talk about my parents- whispered,while she tried to stop her tears to come out. Without telling anything else she turned towards the field and walked there.

\- And now- she said when her voice came back- it's time to prove myself. Then she closed her eyes and her shadow started to vibrate and then it disappeared and after a few seconds it reappeared as a perfect clone of Anonymus except from the fact it was made out of darkness.

\- W-what is that?- asked Endou with a little fear in his voice.

\- This is my helper Shadow- said the girl laconically.

\- B-but how did you...- started Endou again.

\- I'll answer to your questions after I'm finished with this. And with that she nod to Shadow who than stood before the goal. First Anonymus kicked the ball high up in the air, rushed a little bit, jumped up to the air with a pair of transparent angel wings, took a triple somersault before reching the ball and when she reached it and kicked it again the sun suddenly became a bit brighter and the ball started to glow with white light, while flying towards the goal. When it got really near the goal, Shadow grew a pair of devil wing, while glowing with a black aura and then she reached her hand out towards the ball, which shooted black beam of lightning towards it, but it still wasn't enough to stop the ball. After the ball landed in the goal Shadow disappeared and reappeared as Anonymus's shadow.

\- So- turned Anonymus towards the surprised boy- what do you think about me now, ? But Someoka alongside with the others wasn't able to say anything to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Revelations

After their voice came back, the boys started to ask Anonymus about her skills and Shadow. She told them that she has been playing soccer since she was a kid, while for Shadow she said it is simple magic, nothing else. Endou was excited all the time, because he had a question, but he was unsure to ask it. Unfortunetly he gained enough curage to do so.

\- Anonymus- started Endou slowly and quietly- why did you became so upset when that boy mentioned your parents? Anonymus freezed again like when the other boy mentiopn her parents, and she placed her hand on her chest again, but this time she took out something under her shirt and showed it to them. It was a necklace with three pearls: a black, a yellow and a brown one. She said nothing just put it back, but this time above her shirt so everyone can see it. Before the boys could ask anything Coach Fuyukai appeared and told them that they are going to have a match with Teikoku tomorrow, wich made everyone (especially Endou) worried. When they turned back to talk to Anonymus the girl wasn't there anymore.

 _"Next day"_

Everyone was worrying about their match and that Anonymus hasn't arrived yet, and so when Teikoku arrived and asked to have a little practice on their field they was worrying even more. While they practiced, Teikoku's captain Kidou "accidently" kicked the ball towards Endou who couldn't do anything... And then a second before the ball would hit Endou someone jumped before Raimon's captain and kicked the ball so hard that it flied up to mid-air.

Are you OK Endou-san?- asked the one who saved Endou. But the asked one couldn't tell anything because he was under the effect of the surprise, that the one who saved him was Anonymus. Not so far from this scene, behind a tree, Gouenji the new student of the school was surprised too. After Endou got his voice back and thanked Anonymus for saving his life, the girl turned towards the members of Teikoku who seemed to be as surprised by Anonymus as her own teammates was.

It's good to see you again guys!- said Anonymus to Teikoku's players, much like she was talking to some old friends, rather then enemies who tried to kick her teammate out.

Y-you know them?- asked Endou after hi came to himself after this other surprise."There are so many surprises and myteries around this girl"- thought Endou.

Of course I know them!- said the girl as if it was so obvious. Didn't Coach Fuyukai told you- asked she when she saw the expression on her teammates faces, and realized that it might not be that obvious for them- that I transferred from Teikoku?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Against Teikoku

-Y-you are from Teikoku?- gasps Endou from the shock he got.

\- So you were a little spy all along!- hisses Someoka furiously.

\- No, I wasn't- said the girl calmly- i transferred here because I didn't like the way Teikoku treated other players during their matches.

\- And you thought that it is better to transfer for your family's school- said Kidou sharply. Hearing the word 'family' surely made anonymus upset, but this time she controlled herself and didn't respond. Soon the match has started. Nothing interesting happend first, but after a short amount of time Kidou thoght they have seen enough of Raimon's skills and it's time for playing seriously. And so Teikoku used their hissatsu, Death Zone to score a goal. Raimon's players was unprepared for a hissatsu that is so strong and they was unable to stop it until Anonymus stepped forward glowing with a black aura and reached her hands, forming a huge black cupola around herself that was able to stop the shoot, much to everyone's surprise. After she got the ball Anonymus started to run towards Teikoku's goal and was able to dribble across Teikoku's payers. When she reached the half of the field shekicked up the ball high in the air and jumped. When she reached the ball, which was glowing with red light she flight next to it and then took a turn in the air and kicked the ball hardly. When she kicked it the red light became more intense and a huge winged dragon appeared and flight with ball into Teikoku's goal. This made Kidou really angry a nd he decided that they would break the players in the rival team. To do so he asked his teammates to attack Raimons players. Unfortunetly anonymus was thereand didn't let her teammates get hurt, but that soonly caused her to be badly injured, but even then she stood up again and again. Seeing the brutal plays of Teikoku made Megane so scared that he dropped his uniform and ran off from field. that was the moment when Gouenji decided to help Anonymus and took on Megane's uniform, stand onto the field and scored a goal with Fire Tornado. Then there was the end of match whistle, which ment that Raimon actually defeated Teikoku. Anonymus thanked Gouenji for helping her out, and Gouenji was happy to yoin the soccer club. Kidou seemed to be very angry for Anonymus befriending Gouenji and without thinking he shooted at him. Gouenji was standing with his back towards the ball and didn't saw the danger coming. Anonymus however noticed the ball in time and kicked Gouenji away, but because of that the ball hit her head and she fel onto the ground. The last thin she saw was kidou's and her teammates' worried faces and then everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Moving on

When Anonymus opened her eyes she saw an old neon lamp flickering above her head.

\- Where am I ?- she whispered.

\- Finall, you are awake!- heard Anonymus a friendly and familiar voice-We 've been worrying for you so much!

\- Doctor Yama!- smiled the girl after realizing her favourite doctor's voice-What happened to me?

\- You don't remember?

\- I remember the match and a flying ball, but... that's all.

\- You've been hit by a ball very hardly.

"I remember now .Kidou shot the ball at Gouenji and I have stopped it."

\- Luckily your injuries aren't serious but...

\- But what?

" _Next day at Raimon soccer club"_

\- Do you think Anonymus will be all right?- asks Endou Gouenji while getting ready for practicing.

\- I hope so-sights Gouenji. Everybody in the clubroom was worried for the girl until...

\- It's very kind that you worry about me, but I'm all right- said a cheerfull voice from the clubroom's door.

-ANONYMUS!-shouted the whole team while running to welcome her. She looked alright and the only thing that showed her accident was the bandage over her head.

\- I want to thank you what ou did for me- says Gouenji after everyone else welcomed the girl.

\- No problem!

\- I also wanted to say something for you- turned Endou towards the girl- will you be our Captain from now on? Anonymus looked surprisedly through the team members, and after she realized that everyone agrees with Endou she accepted the position. In the next few days she helped Someoka with his own hissatsu and was very happy when Gouenji and Someoka worked together to score against Occult school.

 _"Few days before match against Nose"_

"knocking"

\- Come in!-shouts Anonymus while telling the others that their next opponent will be the Nose. The door opens revealing Fuyukai and a tall skinny boy.

\- I want to introduce your new member: Domon Asuka. When Anonymus heard the name she turned towards the door and looked deeply into the boy's eye and then...

\- Hello Domon-san- smiled the captain at the newcomer- it's good to see you again.

\- D-don't tell me you two know eachother-sights Endou. Even though lot of time has passed since their first meeting with her- Anonymus could still cause them many surprises.

\- well, we do. We used to be good friend when we were little-smiles the girl innocently.

\- I-it's good to see you too Anonymus-whispers Domon- did I heard well, that our next match is against Nose? You know their jumping skills are very good.

\- I know, but I just have a hissatsu for counterattacking.

\- You do?- asks Endou surprisedly.

\- Yes, I do. It's called Inazuma Otoshi. It needs two players: one who the second person would use to jump higher and one who would do the kick. Kabeyama I want you to be the first person and Gouenji or Someoka as the other. However neither Gouenji or Someoka wanted to be the one so Anonymus decided to be the kicking person and told everyone to meet her at the riverbank next day.

 _"Next day at the riverbank"_

Anonymus was already there when the others arrived and immediatly gave Kabeyama a tire and showed him how to jump up and fell on the tire. They did this kind of training together until Kabeyama became really exhausted so she let him take a break. While Kageyama took his break, she brought a metal bar from her nearby storage and placed int onto two branches on a nearby tree. She than trained pretending that the bar was Kabeyama, but fell down again and again until she was able to land on her feet. She than let the others go home and went to the hospital. Next day she showed up in the clubroom with gypsum on her right leg which she happened to breake during yesterday's training. Despite of her injuries she tries to do her best on the game, but fells down several times, because Kabeyama can't jump up without getting frightened. However she still encourages him so he can finally overcome his fear and they could do Inazuma Otoshi. Anonymus was very proud of her team and Megane's heroism after their match against Mikage Sennou and Shuuyou Meito.


End file.
